


FEH: Drabble Collection

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Been playing a lot of Fire Emblem Heroes lately and came up with some ideas for some quick drabbles. Definitely wanna write more focused fics at some point as I do got a ship or two from playing this game.





	FEH: Drabble Collection

** Azura/Black Knight **

Azura walked the halls of the Order feeling the cold floor underfoot, the mountain air seemingly washing away the stress of her body. The sounds of her footsteps were soon drowned out underneath heavier footfalls, bright yellow eyes shifted to see a mass of black steel stride from the opposite direction, the blood-colored cape flowing in the breeze. As they reached the center, Azura found herself slowing down to a stop as did the Black Knight. The two stared at each other for a period of time, Azura trying to find a pair of eyes within the cylindrical helmet of the Knight who looked down upon her.

“Lady Azura,” The man spoke in quiet, flat tone, “How are you on this pleasant day?”

Azura raised a brow at the question, “I never knew you were one for pleasantries Sir Knight. I assumed you were to busy sulking in the corner.

A low chuckle emanated from within the helm, “You joke Lady Azura. I’m simply not one for crowds is all. I would think that you of all people would sympathize with me.”

Azura hummed, “Well, I suppose you are right. I do prefer the quietness of the woods, singing songs to any restless spirits that may linger there.”

“And yet you also sing for the masses when asked and twirl about as if strung along by a puppeteer.” The Knight stated.

“So, you’ve seen my performances then?” Azura asked. There was an obvious pause in the air.

“I have,” The Black Knight answered, “It’s an…interesting diversion when you perform. I find myself fixated on your movements and recognize them whenever we are in battle.”

“I am honored that a skilled swordsman such as yourself would find interest in me.” Azura stated, a faint smile hidden under the veil. The Black Knight simply scoffed.

“I’m only interested that you are able to fend for yourself in the battlefield. Were you some ditzy circus dancer, we would not be having this conversation right now.”

“Then this will be an honor that I’ll savor for the rest of my days.” The words were laced with sarcasm, Azura placing a hand on her chest as she gave a small curtsy. Whether the Black Knight found the action amusing or annoying was hard to tell.

“In any case, the young Lords have requested my attention and I prefer to not to be late, so I must bid you adieu, Lady Azura." The Black Knight gave a short nod of his head before walking past the songstress. Azura watched intently before the knight disappeared behind the corner

“I wonder what sort of secrets you hold within that cold armor of yours?” Azura muttered before resuming her own walk through the keep.

* * *

** F!Corrin/Lucina **

Corrin was sitting on the window sill, peering into the vast expanse before her. The sounds of footsteps broke her from her daydream and Corrin turned to see Lucina walking over to here, a smile forming on her lips.

“Corrin, there you are!” Lucina called out, “I was told that you would be here.”

“Anything I can help with Lucina?” Corrin asked, her eyes briefly glanced down to Lucina’s hip where the Falchion rested, a soft glow emanating from its sheath.

“Yes, I wanted to thank you for having my back in that last battle. Were it not for you, I would have had a dagger embedded into my back.”

“There’s no need for thanks,” Corrin responded, “I simply did what anybody else would’ve done on our team.”

Lucina hummed, “Perhaps, but I still wish to thank you for assisting me. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?”

Corrin’s brows furrowed for a moment while she pondered. She turned back to the world beyond the large windows before returning her gaze onto Lucina.

“Well, I did hear that there is a town close by. Perhaps you would be interested in joining with me to go explore?”

“A simple day of sight-seeing is it?” Lucina asked smiling. A light blush appeared in Corrin’s cheeks.

“Yes. Back in my world, I spent most of my life in a tower and I rarely had a chance to explore for myself. But trying to go by myself is admittedly overwhelming so maybe you’d like to come with me?”

“That sounds lovely.” Lucina responded, “Tell me when you plan to go, and I’ll be by your side.”

Corrin returned the smile warmly, “I will and thanks again!”

* * *

** Deirdre/Arvis/Kaze/Reinhardt **

****

There was something different about exploring the castle garden for Deirdre, a serenity that felt familiar to her despite being in a world not unlike her own. At was as if the fauna around her sang to her in a melodic tune that just washed away all of the stress that weighed down upon Deirdre’s shoulders. This was the place that she would visit after the battles. As Deirdre walked towards the tree that was in the center of the garden, she stopped, noticing a man with fiery, long hair and robes black as night standing in the center.

“Deirdre love, there you are.” Arvis spoke in a soft tone, arm outstretched as if to welcome her. Deirdre however looked at him blankly as she had before. She could see the pained look in his eyes as if knowing that she didn’t recognize him.

“My wife come to me. It’s been so long since we’ve embraced each other” Arvis pleaded. As he started to stride towards her, a breeze blew through the garden and Deirdre caught the scent of smoke. Flashes of torrential flames in the distance flooded her mind once in an instant, burning rock descended upon the field as sent from the sun itself. Instinctively she took a step back and Arvis stopped in his tracks.

“Deirdre?” He asked, worried.

“I…don’t quite remember you milord,” Deirdre began to speak, “But there’s darkness in you and I want no part in fighting alongside the flames you wield.”

Arvis looked exasperated, “Deirdre please, I can help recover your memories.” He said, resuming walking towards Deirdre. “Just let me get closer—”

As Arvis neared Deirdre, a gust of wind buffeted him, forcing Arvis to raise his cloak to defend himself against the element. Once he lowered his cloak, he saw Kaze standing in between him and Deirdre with a dagger in hand.

“That’s enough Arvis. Lady Deirdre does not wish to speak with you at this time.” Kaze stated firmly, Deirdre watching from behind him.

She watched as the softness in Arvis’ eyes quickly turned dark with fury.

“Who are you to speak to like this Ninja? Don’t you dare get in the way between me and my wife!” Arvis’ right hand began to glow with intense heat. Arvis heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned enough to see Reinhardt, his right arm sheathed in electrical energy.

“Reinhardt,” Arvis growled.

“Forgive me milord, but the Order of Heroes has rules and I’m deigned to obey them. I ask that you do the same.”

Arvis turned back to Kaze and Deirdre and sighed, his hand returning to normal as he clenched into a fist.

“This isn’t over, I will gain an opportunity to speak with my beloved.” Arvis said before turning on his heel and storming off. Once the three were alone, Reinhardt cleared his throat.

“That was unpleasant,” Reinhardt began to say, fixing his collar. “I never had a desire to face the Valflame and I still don’t. However, I do not wish harm to come to milady.”

Kaze nodded and turned to face Deirdre.

“Thank you Kaze and Reinhardt. I appreciate you showing up as you did.”

“Think nothing of it Lady Deirdre.” Kaze responded, “Since you are without your memories, it will be easy for some people to take advantage of your current state.”

“Kaze is correct.” Reinhardt added, “Until you’ve recovered, we will assist you in any way we can.”

Deirdre nodded and smiled, “Thank you again, you two.”

* * *

** F!Grima/Lyon **

Grima strolled around the room as she read the Naglfar all the while Lyon sat by the table with a somewhat nervous expression. Grima picked up on his apprehension and smiled mischievously.

“No need to look so worry Lyon.” She said in a silvery voice, “Despite the stories, I’m actually quite civil.”

“I’m sure you are.” Lyon sharply stated, “Are you done with the book?”

Grima scoffed, closing the tome hard and extended towards the mage who cautiously reaches out for it. At the last moment, Grima pulled back the book just an inch causing Lyon to flinch.

“Just kidding,” Grima giggled as she handed Naglfar to Lyon.

“I never took Earth Dragons for being jesters.” Lyon sighed, pocketing the tome.

“I’m typically not one either but seeing as how I am bound to the rules of this world, I cannot wield my powers to my heart’s content, so I will take the time to learn what is like to be a mortal instead.”

Lyon scoffed, “Please, you are simply wary of angering the summoner as he’s surrounded by numerous weapons that are effective against dragons.”

“I’ve defeated the wielders of Falchion before mage as well as destroyed Naga’s vessel, so you’d best believe I can do it again.” Grima responded sassily. “Rather you should be more careful where you leave your powerful tomes. That sorceress was close to enacting a rather devious plot.”

“Funny hearing that from a dragon who seeks to end the world.” Lyon stated.

“Uh-uh, I DID end the world.” Grima added with a wag of her finger, “But that is in the past. If you wish to prevent any more undead shenanigans, then I would suggest you start sleeping with the Naglfar under your pillow.” Grima playfully tapped Lyon on the nose with a finger before grabbing her coat.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind seeing if I can bring the Risen into this world. It’ll definitely make our battles easier.” Grima mused.

“I would rather not deal with the dead more than necessary.” Lyon stated bluntly. Grima gave a half-hearted shrug in response.”

“Suit yourself.” Grima said, flashing another grin before leaving the room.


End file.
